Xun Honglian
Physical Description Xun has a dull skin complexion. He has red eyes that appear very dark (brown/black) indoors. His eyelids are somewhat smokey and his nose is slender. His hair is very thin and long and has two bands to tie it back. His bangs flow like spikes over his face. He wears a light red coat with a small lotus symbol (family crest) on the front and a larger symbol on the back. He wears a small, wrap around, necklace with a 'yang' symbol pendant. His red coat overlaps and makes two coat-tails at his sides. He wears a silky black shirt and leather gloves. His pants are slim fit and grey. He wears slip-on hightop shoes. His wardrobe consists of casual, night-time, training, and reaper outfits. Personality Pros: Altruistic, flexible, unpretentious Cons: Perfectionist, private, sensitive, vague Xun, although usually quiet, is very blunt and rhetorical towards close friends. He's hard to motivate or inspire and will only do things that's required of him or if there's something he could gain. (His personality could be compared to the nature of a cat.) Xun doesn't let himself get too emotionally attached and is very self-reserved. He's very detached he lets himself doze off or day dream because of how bored he usually is. He's not very expressive in his emotions but likes to voice his opinion by being sassy or adding witty remarks. * Xun is very nihilistic but doesn't like to bother people with it. * Xun is also very skilled but his potential is wasted due to his lack of interest. He also over-thinks things and likes making things more difficult for himself as an excuse for him to "beat himself up." * Even though Xun presents himself as aloof, he actually cares about how others feel, especially towards him. He tries to find meaning in others rather than himself. * Xun enjoys indulging the company of others, but prefers to watch and listen. * He gets offended rather easily but chooses to keep quiet and calm himself down or take out his frustration by mentally going-over situations/scenarios in his mind. He tries seeking approval. * Xun's overall mood is rather neutral. He never lets himself be too happy, angry, sad, etc. He doesn't like to blow up in peoples faces so when he's upset he's actually more quiet than usual. He won't make any sassy remarks, in fact, he'll try being nice to try and mislead others. Biography Backstory ''' '''Xun's birth was a miracle to his mother, Lia, because she could not bare children. Lia was over-protective of her son and sheltered him from the outside world. However, when Xun's biological father never came back after the Grimm Wars, his mother grew ill with depression and could hardly care for him. Lia's father had dealings with the head of the Honglian family and it was decided it would be best to marry off Lia to one of the members of the Honglian family. The Honglian family was a known as the primary family of The Red Lotus clan, a clan strictly of flower Asu. The Red Lotus clan was reluctant to allow the two humans -Lia and Xun- into their family, but the eldest son (and second heir) of the clan's leader, quickly fell in love with Lia and was able to stabilize her emotions. The rest of the clan decided to allow the marriage only because the human woman could not give birth to any children, which meant she could not have a baby with the eldest son; and the next heir to the Asu clan would not have the blood of a human. Technically, Xun was the new adopted son of the clan's second heir, but the other members refused to accept it. He was told to not be a nuisance and to act properly to not disgrace the all-flower-Asu clan. Xun highly respected the clan but wouldn't admit it because everyone was still judgmental towards him. To avoid conflict, he decided to bite his tongue whenever anything problematic came up. (This really put a strain on him expressing himself and it's what had shaped him into the type of person he is today.) Lia wanted Xun to be accepted by the others so she asked for help. The second heir thought it was a stretch to get the members of the clan to accept Xun but Lia pestered him to try something and so Xun was ordered to learn etiquette to eventually earn the respect of the whole clan. His mentor would be Yuhei. Yuhei was one of the daughters of a different family within the clan. She was an incredible caring woman who decided to help Xun become a respected member by developing a loyal reputation. Xun loved Yuhei. Yuhei became everything he needed. A big sister, his only friend, and guardian. She inspired Xun and motivated him to become fully accepted and adopted into the Honglian family. However, when Yuhei died, her death changed Xun and his outlook on life. His once respectable reputation slowly began shifting and everyone took notice. He lost sight of all his goals and decided that attachment is meaningless. Xun's new demeanor started hurting his chances of becoming an accepted member of the Honglian family. Without second thought, everyone voted to send Xun to Kodon Academy so that he regains focus on a new goal and come back a man worthy of the Honglian name. Current Story Xun decided to become a reaper and learn what it means to embrace death and help earth-bound souls. He does not fear for his life nor the possible consequences of being a reaper. It will allow him to help those who can no longer help themselves. Along the way he hopes to find meaningful relationships by befriending others. Trivia * He has a tongue piercing in which the jewel is replaced with his soul crystal. ** It is also confirmed he has ear piercings and will occasionally wear black plugs, similar to Gadiel. * He doesn't mind when people make contact with him--hugs, touching his hair, putting an arm around him. * He knows proper etiquette, due to his formal training with Yuhei, but later chose to abandon it. * He is confirmed Asexual. * He is actually color blind to the color red. (It's a mystery how he always ends up choosing it though.) * He sleeps on the bottom bed, and bunk mate is Takeo. * Xun is quite the feminist. He'll stand up for them and he'll only make sassy remarks towards a female if he's on good terms with them. * Xun's yang pendant once belonged to his mother Lia. Though it is unclear to Xun why his mother gave him the necklace, Xun believes the other half, the 'yin' pendant, must belong to his biological father. * Xun chose to name his custom scythe after his mother. * It was stated by Yuhei, that Xun had a crush on her when he was a child. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Students Category:Mages Category:Fire Mages Category:Reapers Category:Humans